frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Helena
Queen Helena of the Southern Isles, born Helena Lindquist, is the late mother of Hans and his twelve brothers, and the previous emissary of the Realm of Fire, preceding her son, Hans Westergaard. She is voiced by Annika Herlitz. Character Personality For the most part, Helena is remembered as a warmhearted, cheerful and unselfish woman, a loving mother to her children, and a faithful wife to her husband. Descending from humble origins, she retained a sense of modesty and never thought of herself as superior because of her newfound status as royalty. Helena had a affinity for fine arts, and was a talented singer, which was inherited by all her thirteen sons. Appearance Both while living and posthumously, Helena is famed as the most beautiful woman who ever lived. She was tall, slender woman with sun-kissed skin and a prominent bust, wavy red hair reaching her shins and green eyes. When Helena was a peasant girl, she wore a white blouse, a red skirt, and a black bodice, and wore her hair down with a small french braid in front. As an opera singer, her hair was styled into an elaborate bun and decorated with roses, and she wore a fancy forest green costume with gold accents. After becoming queen, her hair was styled in a half up bun. She wore a white ball gown with red floral embroidery, an off-the-shoulder neckline and puffed short sleeves, and accessorized with a gold tiara decorated with orange jewels, and a large brooch, with an orange jewel and silver swans on the sides, worn on her neckline. Powers and Abilities As the Emissary of the Realm of Fire, Helena was born with the ability to create heat, light and fire and manipulate them in various ways. Though primarily manifested through her hands, Helena could also breathe fire and smoke, and raise the temperture of her surroundings with a thought. The fire she manifested came in various sizes and colours, which likely depended on her emotional state. She was immune to fire and extreme heat, and could "choose" what her fire burned, thereby making it harmless. She could create hovering fireballs, shape constructs of fire, and, by combining her powers with a considerable amount of stone, create motlen rock to control. Most famously, Helena could light herself on fire without the risk of burning her clothes, and, in this form, became capable of flight via propulsion by the fire. From what is seen, Helena had all but complete control over her powers. She had achieved this through personifying them as a seperate entity, almost like an imaginary friend or an alter ego, who would perform the fiery magic on request. History Chosen by Destiny Helena was born on the small island nation of Eldholm. At an early age, she discovered that she had a great power over fire. Helena and her family recognized this ability to be a sign that she was destined to be a Sky Maiden, from the ancient legend which said that every generation, two women would be chosen at birth to control a powerful magic, one of fire and one of ice, analogous to the two primeval realms. As Helena grew older, she learned to master her powers, but did not wish to honor her legacy and find her fellow Sky Maiden. Instead, the girl dedicated herself to achieving her dream of being a singer. Eventually, Helena's ambitions were realized and she became a mildly popular opera star. During her rise to fame, Helena gained a certain man as an admirer: the newly crowned king of the Southern Isles, Soren Westergaard. After attending one of the singer's performances, the king was instantly enchanted by her beauty and angelic voice, and insisted that Helena star in a private concert for him in Solborg, the capital city of the Southern Isles. Not yet realizing the intentions of the ruler, Helena agreed. In the Southern Isles, Helena was treated like an honoured guest, and showered with every imaginable gift and comfort. Between preforming for Soren, the singer was on the receiving end of the king's attempts to woo her. During this time, Helena revealed her powers to him. In a matter of days, King Soren asked Helena to marry him. Believing the king to be a lonely soul in need of a companion, Helena accepted the proposal. Little did the young woman see that her choice in fiancé was a terrible one. Despite Soren's affection for Helena and awe of her abilities, he was a vindictive and extremely jealous man. Even before the wedding was to take place, Soren took every precaution to ensure that his bride-to-be could not leave him, nor be tempted into infidelity; Helena was never allowed to leave the palace grounds without him, and male staff were forbidden to wait on her. Despite this, Helena remained faithful to the king, and married him. Queen of the Southern Isles As Soren's wife, Helena bore the king thirteen sons: Klaus, Oskar, Radulf, Magnus, Vilhelm, Bernhard, Gunnar, Isak, Theodor, Thomas, Jakob, Noah and Hans. She loved, and was loved by, all her children, but she had the closest relationship with Hans, her youngest son. Hans was regularly tormented and belittled by his twelve older brothers. Even Soren, who was jealous of the attention his wife gave Hans, ignored the needs and problems of his child. Helena was Hans' closest companion and supporter. When Hans turned ten years old, Helena revealed her powers to her son in a grand display, and recounted their origin and purpose. The queen's reason for this was because she had chosen Hans to someday take on the Gift of Fire, and wished to prepare the boy to use the power responsibly. After explaining everything to Hans, she made him promise to never tell anyone of what she could do, in order to prevent his brother's from becoming jealous. Shortly after Hans' birthday, Helena and her sons went to a nearby lake to play. After Noah accused him of being too afraid, Hans treaded out onto the frozen water while the older princes were playing by themselves. Hans found himself on thin ice and, too frightened to move, called out for his mother. Helena ran across the ice to get her son to safety, and only succeeded before falling through into the icy lake herself. Although the Queen was quickly emerged by her royal entourage, Helena still became seriously ill of hypothermia. Despite Soren's best attempts to find a cure, the queen did not recover. Helena, realizing her end was near, made the ultimate decision. She summoned Hans to her, and passed on the Gift of Fire to the devestated boy with a kiss. Without the magic to sustain her, Helena succumbed to the illness immediately after. The loss of the queen and learning her choice in successor served as the catalyst that fully turned Soren against Hans. Trivia * Fittingly, Helena's name means "shining light," refering to both her powers, her beauty, and her sunny personality. * It is implied that Soren and Helena had Klaus, their first son, before they were officially married. * Helena's birthplace, Eldholm, is based off of Gotland, a Swedish island found south of the mainland. Eldholm translates to "fire islet." * Helena's queenly attire was based off a costume featured in concept art of Elsa. * Annika Herlitz also provides Elsa's Swedish voice. * Helena's surname, nationality, and singing career were inspired by Jenny Lind, the "Swedish Nightingale," a 19th century soprano. Hans Christian Andersen was in love with Lind, but after being spurned by her, he based the titular villainess of The Snow Queen in her image. * Coincidently, Helena's name is similar to that of Hélène Lindqvist, another real life Swedish soprano. Category:The Frigid Princess2515 Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Frozen: The Kingdom of the Sun